


Take A F*cking Hint!

by yayenchan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan
Summary: Sometimes you just got ta do the deed when the need strikes. How can you resist temptation when the person causing it is right there? Hank could never resist Connor when he becomes like this and he doesn't want to.But then, there are just some people who cant take a damn hint.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Take A F*cking Hint!

**Author's Note:**

> An NSFW Prompt I did for aurea-b from tumblr. Check them out. Because this has a different pairing I didn't include in the DBH thoughts and prompts
> 
> They make out in the DPD's restroom next to the sink so they can see each other in the mirror. Connor is smart and he could lock the door, but as it's a public space he can't leave it like this forever. When somebody wants to come in the door won't open instantly just when Connor lets it so they have to go in one of the bathroom stalls quickly and continue there. :D  
> The one who wants to come is could be for eg. Gavin as he spilled out of his coffee and he had to clean himself. He may could spot Hank's feet just to make it harder for them :D

Their moans echoed around the deserted bathroom of the DPD precinct, they were the only ones there, being it so late in the night. Breaths were exchanged, pants and moans mingled between two mouths that thirsted for each other’s taste. Tongues fought each other trying to explore more of the other’s mouth.

Hank was engulfed by the intensity of his lust for Connor, it was almost dizzying how strongly it consumed him, or maybe the fact they’ve been devouring each other for more than 10 minutes grasping at each other’s shirts, fighting off the urge to just breed like animals where anyone can see them was the catalyst.

It was the most erotically tantalizing feeling he’s ever had for years. Not to mention the adrenaline pumping in his veins as he sees the two of them reflected in the wide mirror where the whole room was in view. One second of unawareness would break their reputation and yet...and yet...Hank couldn’t help but feed on the excitement it brings him. It makes kissing Connor more intense that he couldn't keep his eyes open just so he could relish in that feeling of excitement.

Connor pulled away from their kiss making him groan, the android smiled at him, cupping his face with his hands, before they snaked up towards his long hair, running those nimble fingers that had made him come undone so many times. “Keep your eyes open, Lieutenant, you’re our look out after all.”

“Shut up and keep your voice down.” Hank smirked and pushed him harder against the corner by the sink counters. They were hidden enough from the only exit out of there but they were also near a stall they can hide in if someone does come.

He’s had his moments gallivanting in his younger years. He knows the drill. He started to rut against Connor’s groin, making the Connor grip the back of his shirt, the action only making him more feral as his need to be inside of his partner was the only thing occupying his mind.

“Hank...Hank...” Connor moaned matching his pace and wrapping a leg around his waist.

Hank couldn’t stop his mind from wondering as he thought of the heat that would engulf him when he plunges inside Connor’s slick self-lubricating hole. His walls would clench down on him over and over. Like it was sucking him in and never wanting to let go. A tantalizing fantasy he wants to act on and just do fuck all.

He growled, hugging the android to him, latching on to Connor’s neck who lifted his head to give him more access. Hank’s hands were shaking as he frantically fumbled with his belt and Connor’s. All while he licked up a trail up the column of his porcelain white neck. He breathed in the addictive clean scent that he got so used to. He can’t hold back anymore. “Fuck...Connor. I want you, I want you right here, right now.”

Connor bit his lips and held the back of Hank’s neck, “I’m yours.” Connor wiggled free and leaned forward, placing his hand on the counter while he pulls down his pants so slowly that it felt like torture as he teased Hank with the view of his bare ass. He lay his head down looking back at Hank silently communicating that he was ready, parting one butt cheek with a hand to show his pink oozing hole. The android smiled lovingly at him though a mischievous glint flashed in his eyes, “You know that I’m always prepared for you.”

Oh. Oh fuck. Hank’s member twitched at the meaning of that sentence. If they were even more shameless, he could take him by the wall at a crime scene or in a freaking alley a few meters away from their colleagues. An endeavor they might need to check the logistics for, but for now, this will do.

Hank breathed deeply and placed himself behind Connor. He rubbed his cock between Connor’s ass cheeks using the lubricant trickling out from it to slick him up. He lifted his gaze towards the mirror, his eyes darting towards the door before returning to gaze at soft chocolate brown eyes of his boy, it almost made him come undone.

Connor’s blushing face and his teeth biting on to his lip, the look of anticipation and lust that matched his own. Hank gripped on Connor’s hips and impaled him with such force that Connor let out a loud moan that Hank immediately covered the android’s mouth with a hand.

“Shhhhh, don’t want them to hear us outside, Con...” Hank whispered biting on the shell of Connor’s ear as punishment. “Can you keep yourself quiet and checked for me?”

Connor nodded; his response muffled.

Hank chuckled and slowly released his hold but Connor held him there by his wrist, making Hank sink further into Connor’s quivering hole which only got slicker as he felt that spot he always hits push against his tip. Sky blue met brown as Connor licked and sucked on his fingers. “Keep my mouth plugged with your fingers please?”

Hank lay his forehead between Connor’s shoulders, “You’ll be the death of me.” he mumbled as he started to move, his hips making subtle movements that made Connor twitch under him.

Connor’s muffled moans whispered around the room as Hank started to plunge into him faster and faster until he was panting. Hank lifted his eyes and he was met by the most wanton look he has seen on the android’s face. His mouth was open, tongue stimulating the pad of his fingers, brown eyes glazed and hazy with lust. He was more beautiful than he has ever seen him.

Hank bit hard on his bottom lip as he continued to watch Connor come undone in front of him. He wants to see the look on his face as he filled him up with his spunk. To see his beautiful face, contort into pleasure as he felt the hot liquid paint his walls, and how his eyes would widen as it would start to spill out. To stain the pristine white of the bathroom floor. He wants to keep breeding his boy and maybe…just maybe, show him off to let everyone know.

The thought brought shivers to run down Hank’s spine and the familiar possessiveness he had noticed consuming him start to wrap around his shriveled up heart. He thrust furiously into Connor that the android braced himself with a hand against the mirror. Connor met his eyes with a knowing look.

Hank was about to cum, it was quicker that it normally was,but the settings, the view, it was too...hot. He was close, oh so fucking close…

“What the fuck, why is the bathroom locked.”

Hank jumped and started to pull away scrambling to pick up his pants from the floor but he found himself waddling back clumsily as Connor placed his hands on his chest to guide him into the stall. Just as he sat down on the toilet seat, Connor’s hand covered his mouth, while the other was on his lips. The door to the bathroom opened and they heard Gavin cursing, as the sound of the sink echoed around them.

Hank sighed in relief. He was about to pull up his pants but Connor stopped him and smirked as he started to stroke his member back to full mast leaning in to kiss him. Hank complied, holding Connor by his nape to take control of the kiss so he could breathe without making a sound.

After awhile, Satisfied with the hardness of Hank’s thick girth. Connor placed himself on his lap, aiming the cock to his hole as he braced the other on Hank’s shoulder. The android’s mouth opened into a silent moan as he slowly impaled himself on the cock, engulfing Hank and surrounding him again with the hot slick wetness. Connor’s back arched, eyes rolling on the back of his head, holding on to him for dear life as he speared himself, moving up and down so torturously slow, over and over until Hank thought he’ll go crazy.

Connor’s legs started to shake from the exertion. Hank acted on it, he grabbed him by the back of his knees, and lifted him up and down aided by Connor, both of his hands on his shoulders to compensate for the weight. ‘You’re fucking crazy, Connor’ Hank mouthed and Connor grinned and leaned it to kiss him—

“Hank is that you?”

Hank clicked his tongue and cleared his throat to dispel the groan that he almost let out. “Can’t a man, poop in peace.”

Gavin chuckled, “Not around here. Haven’t seen Connor, I thought he followed you in here.”

Of all the times that Gavin decided to be observant, its this exact moment. “Well…” he grunted as the android started to bounce faster on his dick, mouth open his breath coming out silently. Oh fuck, this is too much. Hank tried to hold his android down to stop his motions to no avail, “A-As I said, pooping, I need some p-privacy.”

“Don’t we all.”

_Take a fucking hint!_

Hank growled as he held himself from shouting. Instead he stood up, still holding Connor’s legs and lifted him up. It alarmed Connor, his hole tightening as he pushed the android’s back against the wall. The android fumbled to brace himself by extending his arms, his hands firmly planted on the walls for purchase.

Seeing him situated firmly the lieutenant started to thrust roughly that surprised Connor who started to pull away at the sudden intensity, only for Hank to hug him tighter to hold him down. “You okay there, Hank?” Gavin chuckled.

“Y-yeah, might have…” he panted as he continued to thrust into Connor who was now holding a hand to his mouth, “eaten something I shouldn’t.”

“W-Well, I’ll leave you to it then.” Gavin said, sounding embarrassed as they heard his footsteps scurry out of the bathroom.

“Lock the door again, Connor.” Hank ordered irritably, the need for release boldening him to speak out loud. “I won’t let anyone interrupt us again as I fill up your fucking hole.”

Connor moaned and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck his legs swaying with the motion of their love making on Hank’s side, “Yesyesyesyes, God, Hank!”

Hank let out a breath and maneuvered them again so that Connor was laying down on the floor, his legs pushed up to bend him in half. Though he had to pull out briefly, the sight of his boy like a whore ready for his load, as his sphincter seemed to beckon for something to fill it up, didn't bring down his high. He plugged Connor’s contracting hole obediently and Connor keened as the change in position and angle made Hank’s engorged member push against Connor’s prostate.

“Oh fuck, Hank, there, right there.” Connor begged his hand reaching down to start stroking his own member,

Hank complied and continued to ravage him, his hip’s movements starting to intensify as he tried to chase his stinted release.

“Oh Hank please please! Fill me up please…” Connor begged, “Breed me harder...”

The lieutenant’s eye twitched, he was there, almost there coaxed and coerced by his beautiful boy as with one thrust, two, three…Stars erupted in his vision as he groaned. His hips stuttered as he was milked by the android’s pulsing hole taking in everything he could give. “Connor, Connor…”

“Yes, I feel it, its in me,” Connor moaned his eyes wide, pupils dilating as he gazed up at his partner, “You’re filling me up with your semen. It feels good…its so…ah…ah….I want to cum with you filling me.”

“Cum for me. Cum on.” Hank pleaded as his hips unconsciously moved in and out, using Connor’s ass to squeeze more of his spunk out of him, “I want to see it, I want to see you cum for me.”

“Yesyesyesyes. It’s…I’m!”

Hank leaned down, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss to swallow Connor’s moan as he came. The android’s spunk spurted between them. Some of it splattering on to the floor and door, staining them. Hank rode through Connor’s climax, moving his hips again to help Connor along, teasing his prostate even more.

Connor twitched and convulsed on the floor, taking awhile to calm down from the peak as he was racked by multiple orgasms, evntually he stayed still. Hank sighed and slowly pulled out, earning him a whine from the android beneath him.

“Push it out Connor,” Hank coaxed, holding him by the back of his legs to keep him still, “let me see it.”

Connor opened his eyes again, his arm on his forehead, he chuckled weakly and sure enough, Hank’s semen started to ooze out of him as his sphincter contracted to follow the lieutenant’s request.

“You’re so good. Connor, you’re such a good boy for me.”

Connor hummed as he was lifted on to Hank’s lap his leg dangling on the side, “Rest for awhile lieutenant. We need to make it look convincing that you had a very intense session.”

“Shut up…” Hank mumbled as he kissed Connor’s cheek, his nose then finally his lips, nipping at them tenderly and affectionately.

“I love you, Hank.”

“I love you too, Connor.”


End file.
